Well then
by RiokuTheSlayer
Summary: SoraXRoxas one-shot. Pretty much just a romantic session of kissy kissy. T for a tiny bit of language and over the roof cuteness (well, I tried).


Well then...

Hello everyone, RiokuTheSlayer here, and welcome to a short story! One-shot, RoxXSor, not much else to explain. No lemons, but tiny bit of color words. Just kinda something I threw together. So let's get to it!

I sat on a bed, next to a wonderfully handsome, blonde, blue-eyed boy. "You said you where hungry, Sor?"

"Yeah, what do you guys have?"

"I don't know! Get up off of your lazy butt and look!" He jumped off the bed, running off into the kitchen, with me following behind. After looking around for quite a while, we found some Frosted Flakes. I grabbed a bowl, eating while he talked. After I was done, we both returned to the bedroom.

"I'm cold,Roxy! Make me warm and cuddle me!"

"Heck no. I'm not moving from here, I just got comfortable!"

"You just sat down!"

"Exactly. Here, have a blanket." As he said this, he pulled a thick blanket over my head.

"Fine. I'll just be all alone..."

"Good!"

"Jerk."

"I try."

"Please come cuddle? Please?"

He was quiet for a moment, then I heard a sigh and the covers opened to reveal a head of blonde hair, and the rest of his short body, which quickly snuggled up against me, head in my chest.

"Sor?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to sound as sweet as possible. He looked up at me, and I down at him.

"Can I try something?" He whispered, probably afraid his parents would hear us, even through two closed doors.

"Of course, Roxy." I stroked his head adoringly, loving the innocent, happy look on his face. Then again, he always looked like that. All the more reason to love him like I did.

After hearing my reply, he slowly moved up, until both our heads were even. Then he did something he normally does. He kissed me. After a moment he pulled away, blushing like you'd never think.

"N-never mind..." He said shyly, looking away from me, even though the fact that we were under the blanket meant there wasn't much to look at.

"Oh, I think I catch your drift, lovely." I grabbed his chin, making him look at me, and kissed him deeply. I could hear him squeak lightly, he does that a lot. I just held the kiss, grabbing his waist and turning over to put him on top of me. He gently pulled away, breathing heavily.

"S-sora..."

"I know, Roxy." I interrupted, mashing our lips together once again, this time getting some return fire as well.

After a few moments, I realized I wasn't breathing,I gently pulled away, catching my breath. He just kept kissing me, gently he moved down to my neck, and did something I'd never forget.

He nibbled. I've heard nibbles can be a good turn on, and they feel good, but good god. It took all my concentration not to make to much noise.

Apparently he felt me tense up, because he pulled away. Immediately I grabbed his head, pushing him back to where I was.

"Keep going..." After a moment of biting, he started licking, the he started switching back and forth. After few minuets, he gently came back up, resuming the kiss with me. We kissed fiercely, passionately, and slowly. After a moment, I took a step further, licking his lip,pushing my tongue against his closed teeth. He jumped a bit, so I pulled away, with a worried look on my face.

"Roxy?"

"S-sorry Sor, it's just... I've never used tongue before..."he stuttered, blushing as well.

"Neither have I. You'll do fine." I said reassuringly, squeezing my hands, that note both rested on his waist. I kissed him once again, hoping this kiss will be the one that changes him. I continued from where we left off, pressing against his mouth. This time he opened, letting me in. I slowly pushed my tongue in, sliding it against his. he returned, a bit more timidly, but still eagerly. We continued fighting, and eventually pulled away, only a few inches, our breaths mixing.

"See? You did fine." I said, smiling happily, licking my lips as to taste him more. He tasted sweet. May sound stereotypical, but it's true.

"You to..." He replied, giggling and seeming a lot more comfortable. "Um, your OK with the position, right?

"Yeah, I like you on top better. Your smaller anyway." We both giggled at that.

"What about that not at the beginning?"

"The biting? Oh, that was hot as hell. Your hot as hell!" He blushed again, laughing a bit.

"You to..." I kissed him again, turning my head to get a better angle, and he did the same, our tongues dancing faster and more passionately than ever. We just say like that, kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Then I got an idea, and so I pulled away.

"Let's play a game."

"Ok... what game?"

"You try and get in, I try and keep you out."

"Hmmm...ok." He immediately dove after me, but I bit his tongue.

"Nope." He just giggled and tried again. We went at it for a few minuets, before I gave up and let him in, continuing the kiss from before. I moved my head against his, my body against his. He say on my lap the way he was, and I could feel things... Stirring, so in between the kisses I told him to move a little. He didn't, so I nipped his lip a bit harsh, but that only got a grunt of pleasure from him,and a bit of a grind. I laughed at that, as did he. After a while, we gently pulled away at the same time, giggling.

"Well, that was a lot easier than expected... And it felt a lot better..."

"Y-yeah... I still have no idea what I'm doing..."

"You did perfect, ya sweet, sexy, cute little thing, you"

"T-thanks, Sor..."

"No problem, Roxy"

And that was my first time making out with Roxas.

Hey! That wasn't that bad! It was just a quick romance story, a nice little thing. May do more SorXRox sometime, or maybe AxelXRox. Who knows? Questions? Tips? Pm me, or review!

Thank you for your time,

RiokuTheSlayer


End file.
